LayED Cerulean Initial Build
Cerulean T'K'Nchtlkt The Insufferable (pronounced Suh-roo-lee-uhn Tick-nick-lick) Discipline: Ba'ru-C'li Race: Pale One (T'skrang) Attributes: Value - Cost Dex: 17+1 - 21 Str: 14 - 13 Tou: 13+1 - 10 Per: 13 - 10 Wil: 11 - 6 Cha: 11+1 - 6 Toal: 66/66 Init: 7 Phys Def: 9 Spell Def: 7 Social Def: 7 Encumbrence: 125/250 Death Rating: 36 Unc Rating: 28 Wound Thresh: 10 Recovery Tests: 3 Mystic Armor: 1 Karma: 6 / 25 Karma Step/Die: 4/D6 Racial Abilities: Tail Attack, Heat-Vision Starting Talent Ranks Karma Ritual : 1 Detect Trap (d) : 1 Silent Walk (d) : 2 Swimming : 0 Trap Initiative (d): 1 Unarmed Combat (d) : 3 Toal: 8/8 Starting Skill Ranks Know (2) Dragons of the Fourth World: 1 Horror Lore: 1 Artisan (1) Epic Poetry: 1 Language (3) Speak Language: 2 (Dark Tounge, a T'skrang dialect), Dwarven Read and Write: 1 General (2) Haggle: 1 Streetwise: 1 -- Starting Advancements Starting Legend Points: 12,000 Circle: 4 Attribute Increases Attribute: New Rating - Cost Dexterity: 19 - 800 (Initiative now 8) 2 Unused Circle 1 - 4 Talents Talent : Rank - Cost Navigation : 1 - 100 Thread Weaving (d) : 1 - 100 Acrobatic Strike : 2 - 100 + 200 Lock Picking : 2 - 100 + 200 Lizard Leap : 2 - 100 + 200 Swimming : 2 - 100 + 200 Avoid Blow (d) : 3 - 100 + 200 + 300 Disguise Self : 3 - 100 + 200 + 300 Trap Initiative (d): 3 - 200 + 300 Blend In (d) : 4 - 100 + 200 + 300 + 500 Detect Trap (d) : 4 - 200 + 300 + 500 Durability : 4 - 100 + 200 + 300 + 500 Karma Ritual : 4 - 200 + 300 + 500 Throwing Weapons : 4 - 100 + 200 + 300 + 500 Silent Walk (d) : 4 - 300 + 500 Unarmed Combat (d) : 5 - 500 + 800 Total: 11,400 Skill Improvements Skill : Rank - Cost Haggle : 2 - 300 Epic Poetry : 2 - 300 Total: 600 Discipline Abilities Wall Walk Ability (1 permanent damage) Gear Starting Coin: 3,000 silver Complimentary Adventurer's Required Equipment (CARE) Package Adventurer’s Kit (backpack, bedroll, flint & steel, torch, waterskin, large sack) Artisan Tools (T'skrang rhyming dictionary, quality parchment, writing ink, and quills) Tail Weapon (short sword, size 2) Traveler’s Garb (soft boots, shirt, belt, robe or breeches, traveler’s cloak) Trail Rations (1 week) Weapons: 10 Throwing Daggers - 20 Armor: Hardened Leather Armor (T'skrang Adapted) - 50 Espagra-scale Cloak - 200 Blood Charms: Blood Knuckles (Hands) - 180 Magic Items: Huntsman's Boots - 700 Medium Light Quartz - 125 Cloaksense Brooch - 350 Fire Starter - 100 Firefly Chalk - 12 2 Healing Potions - 600 2 Salves of Closure - 400 Other Gear: Tent - 30 Iron Pot - 20 Healing Kit - 75 6 yards rope - 15 Navigation Charts - 15 Map Case - 8cp Whistle - 2cp Thieves Tools - 100 2 small sacks - 2 10 Sparkle Rings* - 200 Total Silver Spent: 3,000 * A ring which contains a small crystal that shimmers and sparkles when exposed to sunlight. A T'skrang novelty item 20 silver.